Sailor Moon: Paradox
by Saint Miroku
Summary: This story takes place after the ending of the first season (Episodes 1 - 46) and is in an alternate continuity to the rest of the series.
1. Prologue: Shattered Kingdom

This was a disaster, there was no other way to put it. Queen Beryl was dead and Queen Metaria's revival had been decisively stopped. As Beryl's jailer, Halajin knew full well what had happened. She had been in the realm of darkness, channeling energy towards the revival of Queen Metaria when the accursed reincarnation of Princess Serenity had made ruin of the Dark Kingdom. With the demise of Queen Beryl, all of the energy that Halajin had been channeling was sent back into her, strengthening her greatly, but also forcing her into a dormant state, while her body adjusted to the massive increase in power.

When she awoke, she was immediately able to realize just what had happened. The terrible Sailor Senshi had managed to change time, removing all traces of the Dark Kingdom and leaving the girls who became the Sailor Senshi with peaceful normal lives. Little did they know that Queen Metaria was far too powerful to ever be removed, and Halajin's presence in the dark realm left her and all of the other Youma in that realm immune to the alterations in time. This would have left her the perfect opportunity to crush the remnants of the Moon Kingdom, leaving no one to oppose Queen Meteria's return, had the end of the battle not left Halajin unconscious. Without her, the boundaries of the dark realm had weakened, allowing the numerous Youma that had been imprisoned in the realm for their failures to escape. Directionless, the failed Youma began causing chaos on earth, forcing who ever saw over the Sailor Senshi to return them to their position as guardians, bringing Queen Beryl's vanquishers back to full strength.

Knowing that things wouldn't be easy, Halajin decided to bide her time, honing her new powers and formulating a plan to finally kill the Sailor Senshi, so that Queen Meteria's revival could be continued under her guidance. Finally the time had come, she had gained enough control over her new power to crush any who opposed her. The Sailor Senshi were strong but they were still human, and like all humans, they are slaves to their emotions. Halajin's plan would take advantage of this fact, forcing the Senshi into a disadvantageous situation where she could crush all five of them in a decisive battle. The only problem was the presence of Tuxedo Mask, the mysterious man who had a penchant for ruining Youma plans. To truly beat the Senshi, Tuxedo Mask would need to be distracted, and Halajin knew just the right man for the job.

Out of all the servants who had been callously cast into the dark realm, only one of them had been truly restrained, sentenced to what had been known as eternal sleep. Drifting through the void, Halajin approached a large diamond and slashed at it with her clawed hand. Immediately, several massive fissures formed across the surface of the crystal before it shattered. Within the structure, the form of Jadeite emerged unharmed. The Youma allowed him to adjust to his surroundings, clearly confused due to his suspended animation, before telling him all that had transpired.

"So Queen Beryl is dead? I guess that saves my neck…" Jadeite said, no small amount of bitterness apparent in his voice.

"Yes, but Queen Meteria will never die! The Sailor Senshi must be destroyed if the revival is to continue." Halajin responded with her usual zeal.

Jadeite starred at the horned demon before bursting into laugher, "Revival? Beryl betrayed me and we lost! I'm not going to keep on fighting for a dead goddess!" As Jadeite attempted to drift away, Halajin reached out and he stopped immediately.

Turning around, a faint glow had appeared directly above his heart and panic entered his voice as he said, "You! What have you done?!"

"Ah, so I see you know what this means. Your life is bound to mine now. At any moment, I can obliterate you on a whim. Now, will you listen to what I have to say?"

With an intense look of fear on his face, Jadeite spoke faintly, "What must I do?"

"You failed to kill the Sailor Senshi, but thankfully, I don't need you to fight them. I only need you to buy time for me."

"Buy time?"

"Yes. When my plan is complete, humanity will bow before the might of the Dark Kingdom!"


	2. Chapter One: Chaos Erupts

Walking home from school, Usagi let out an audible sigh. It had been around two weeks since her cat Luna had revealed that she could speak and taught her that she could become the heroic Sailor Moon. She had learned that there were four other girls with similar abilities, including the irritatingly intelligent Ami (who she found to be a very nice person once you got to know her, and the fiery Rei (who she found she still couldn't stand). Together, they had stopped a torrent of monsters that tried to sow terror throughout the city. Thankfully, the attacks seemed to have stopped, and though Luna told her to always be on guard, it seemed as though her days of going to the arcade before going home to read Manga and then go to sleep were destined to return. That was exactly where she was going, to the arcade and… to Motoki.

Suddenly, Usagi was ripped away from her thoughts as she crashed into a large green shape. "Watch it bun head!" a familiar, snarky voice said.

Usagi looked up to see Mamoru standing before her with his signature smirk. "Would you stop calling me bun head?!" she replied, flustered.

"I will, when you stop having those buns on your head. I mean look your attracting cats!" he replied back with his usual dry tone.

"This cat is my friend! Jeez!" As the two walked away from each other, Usagi turned to Luna and said, "Jeez! Can you believe that guy! What a jerk!"

Luna laughed softly and replied, "Oh Usagi, if only you knew the whole story."

Usagi was about to ask what Luna meant, wondering if the cat really did know something she wasn't talking about, when her communicator suddenly cried out. Picking up the device, she saw Rei's face on the screen, already having transformed into Sailor Mars. Usagi was going to give a snarky response, before she noticed that Mars was running, clearly in the middle of a fight.

"Usagi, it's my Grandpa I don't know what ha-" Mars stopped temporarily to let loose a fireball before resuming. "My Grandpa turned into some kind of monster. I could stop him, but I don't want to hurt him, please use your healing to restore him!"

"Where are you?" Usagi asked.

"At my family's shrine, please hurry!"

Without another word, Usagi and Luna made for the shrine at full speed. Upon reaching the shrine, she saw the monster that had apparently been Rei's Grandfather. The creature had a red face, glowing yellow eyes, and long flowing gray hair. It was essentially the standard image of a demon. She saw Rei running to avoid the monster, occasionally firing fire bolts meant to keep the beast at bay. Not wasting anytime, Usagi became Sailor Moon and joined Rei.

"Nice of you to finally show up!" Rei said, out of breath and fed up from having to play keep away for so long.

"Yeah, yeah, well I couldn't sleep at night if your grandpa died. Let's weaken him first."

"Right!" Rei said, charging up a blast of fire and attacking the demon. The creature fell to its feet, and Sailor Moon used her moon stick, striking the poses that Luna had taught her but she had never actually used. Amazingly, the move actually worked and the demon was enveloped in light. When the light cleared, Rei's grandfather sat on the ground, clearly dazed and confused from the sudden transformation.

"Well, that was easier than I thoug-" Usagi was cut off as the communicator cried out once more. Sailor Jupiter was visible in the small screen, she seemed to be fighting just as Mars had been earlier.

She spoke frantically, "Sailor Moon, this is crazy, but I just saw a cat turn into some kind of monster down near the train station! I need your help to –"

"You want me to restore it right?" Usagi asked, a distinct tiredness forming in her voice.

"Yes, how did you guess?"

"The same thing just happened to Rei. We're on our way." Turning off the communicator, Sailor Moon let out another audible sight. It seemed that tonight would be a pain after all.


	3. Chapter Two: Worst Date Ever

Ami walked through the park with Ryo. She felt that this was so pleasant, finally going on a date. She had always liked Ryo from the moment she had met him, but she was just too focused on her studies and her work as Sailor Mercury to go any further with him. But with the seeming decline in Youma attacks and the urging of Usagi and Rei, she finally caved in and decided to ask him on a date to the park. Despite her initial reluctance, she had actually been enjoying this. She was having lots of fun, maybe she should do stuff like this more often.

"Ami, would you like any ice cream?" Ryo spoke, breaking Ami out of her thoughts.

"Oh yes, thank you." She responded blushing slightly.

"Ami, you're so cute when you blush." He said, causing her to blush more.

She tried to find a way to respond when Ryo suddenly collapsed on the ground. She moved to help him before he was engulfed in a bright light, and suddenly transformed into a strange monster, something which looked like an odd mix between machine and reptile, and had large blades which formed a massive set of pincers. The many people in the park ran in every direction, and Ami took advantage of the chaos, she ran behind an overturned bench where she could transform into Sailor Mercury unnoticed.

Upon changing, Sailor Mercury looked up to see that the monster had destroyed the ice cream cart and everything else nearby but wasn't leaving the area. It threw its arms up air and roared loudly, but still didn't move. Something about this wasn't right. Regardless, the beast hadn't noticed her, so she took out her communicator and messaged the only one who could defeat the beast without hurting Ryo.

She whispered to avoid provoking an unnecessary fight, "Sailor Moon, this is Sailor Mercury I ne-"

"My help? Someone just turned into a monster and you want me to heal them? I'll get there as soon as I can." Sailor Moon said, clearly sounding exhausted.

"How-"

"How did I know that? Everyone's been paging me saying that. Are you alright?"

"Yes, it hasn't noticed me yet."

"Good, stay put. We'll be there once we heal all these other people." Putting away the communicator, Sailor Mercury glanced over the bench to confirm that the Youma hadn't noticed her yet. This really was a shame, she had been truly enjoying her first date.


	4. Chapter Three: Fight for the Living!

Sailor Moon was done with this night. After healing the cat, she had gotten another call from Sailor Venus, and had to heal another person, and after getting a call from Sailor Mercury, they had encountered three other monsters on the way to help her, three of them! Sure, beating them was amazingly fast with four of them now, but it didn't change the fact that she had been running around the city and it was getting dark now. This monster that Ami found had better be the last.

Reaching the park, she spotted the metallic monster, as Sailor Mercury emerged from behind a bench. With a single massive attack, this monster was knocked down, and she successfully healed it to reveal the form of Ryo, Ami's date. That must have been terrible, having your date suddenly turn into a monster.

Before she could speak, a dark shape suddenly appeared from thin air. Standing before a passed out Ryo, the figure looked like a most Youma, with blue skin and large horns jutting out from her dark hair.

"So you've beaten them all." She said in a coy tone.

"Yeah, yeah that's enough! You're moon dust for doing all this!"

"So eager to fight. Well you'll have to wait, I won't fight in such a common place. Make it to the abandoned warehouse to the west of here, and you'll have earned the right to face me. Until then…" She finished with a cackle and disappeared.

"After her! We can't let her get away!" Sailor Moon said, clearly eager for revenge.

"Wait, something doesn't seem right, this was too easy. This must be a trap." Sailor Mercury said, moving down to Ryo's collapsed form.

"Who cares? After all that, we have to destroy her!"

Sailor Venus chimed in, "Sailor Moon is right. However dangerous it may be, we can't let her escape, she could do much worse if we do."

Defeated, Sailor Mercury sighed, "Okay, I guess you're right, but stay on guard."

The other four Senshi nodded in agreement and headed out. Sailor Mercury picked up Ryo and placed him on one of the few standing benches before placing a single kiss on his forehead and moving to join the other Sailor Senshi. Despite her reservations, she figured that she was fighting to protect him. This Youma must be destroyed.


	5. Chapter Four: Tuxedo Mask's Gambit

Mamoru collapsed to his feet, a sudden migraine overwhelming him. He groaned in pain as strangely familiar images of a glowing land with stars above and the beautiful princess he had dreamt of for years now filled his mind, until the pain stopped and he went silent. Tuxedo Mask rose to his feet. He knew where he must go, the Sailor Senshi were in danger.

He advanced through the city, moving towards the abandoned warehouse near the park, when a blonde man in a military like uniform appeared before him.

"Not so fast. I've returned to avenge my losses!" Jadeite said, barely managing to hold back tone of twisted satisfaction.

Tuxedo Mask didn't recognize the man and replied, "I don't know what you're talking about, but if you stand between me and my target, I won't hold back!"

Jadeite chuckled and replied, "We'll see about that."

Jadeite rose into the air, grabbing every nearby object with his psychic power, hurling them at Tuxedo Mask with terrifying velocity. Tuxedo Mask dodged each of the makeshift projectiles, and fought back with a torrent of razor sharp roses. Unfortunately, Jadeite dodged each volley. Neither fighter was giving up.

The two fought until both were exhausted and entirely out of breath.

"Give up, you'll never beat me!" Tuxedo Mask said, reaching into his suit for more roses.

"I can keep going. I'll be the one to –" Jadeite suddenly cried out in pain as the roses pierced his limbs and pinned him against the wall.

"Sorry to interrupt, but I've got more important things to do."

Tuxedo Mask felt a sudden wave of relief sweep over him, amazed that his last trick had worked before he remembered the task at hand. He must support the Sailor Senshi. And with that thought, he proceeded towards the warehouse with renewed vigor.


	6. Chapter Five: Finish the Fight!

Opening the door to the old warehouse, Sailor Moon saw the cruel Youma that had taunted them sitting on a throne made of twisted stone, torches shining an unnatural blue light throughout the whole structure.

Halajin spoke, her wicked voice echoing off the decaying walls, "So you finally made it here."

"Enough, we won't let you get away with corrupting these people and trying to hurt their friends and loved ones! In the name of the moon, I'll punish you!" Sailor Moon boomed, sensing the end in sight.

With that line, Halajin merely laughed as she rose from her throne and let loose a beam of sickly green light. The Sailor Senshi managed to dodge the beam, but it caused a massive explosion when it hit the ground, sending the five flying. Getting back to their feet, they all attacked the horned figure, each hit being met with another murderous blast of energy.

"This isn't working!" Sailor Jupiter shouted over the sound of her lightening attacks.

"Sailor Senshi, on me!" Sailor Moon said, moving behind an old machine that she knew would protect them for a time.

When the others joined her, Mars asked, "What are we going to do? Nothing seems to be working?"

"I have an idea, but it'll be hard and we all need to work together." Mercury said.

"What do you have in mind?" Venus replied.

Sailor Mercury told the others her plan and upon agreeing, they all fanned out in different directions before attacking in unison. Upon exiting cover, they saw that the Youma had been distracted, launching blasts at a figure they all recognized to be Tuxedo Mask. He had bailed them out of several tough spots before, but his presence here was most welcome, as they were able to get into position unharmed. Sailor Moon couldn't help but look on in awe, as she saw Mars, Jupiter, Mercury, and Venus all launch sustained attacks that stopped the Youma in her tracks. The beams of light, electricity, water, and fire surging forth in a neat pattern was truly a sight to behold, but Sailor Moon knew she didn't have much time, already she saw her comrades struggling to maintain the barrage. She removed her tiara and threw it, the glowing disc striking the demon dead center, as the would be queen was consumed by her own energy.

When the pale green glow faded, they saw that the Youma had turned to stone before large fissure formed across her rocky form and she crumbled away, joining the thick layer of dust that coated everything in the warehouse. With victory achieved, the other Senshi let out a great cheer as Sailor Moon turned to look at Tuxedo Mask, her heart beating faster at his sight then it had as she dodged the demons murderous bolts.

Before she could speak, he spoke in his usual cool tone, "Well it looks like my work is done. Until next time." With that, he leaped away into the night. He managed to get away yet again, but Sailor Moon was still happy to see him. Victorious, the Senshi all headed home and after a much needed meal and a warm bath, Usagi collapsed into her bed, and fell into a deep sleep.


	7. Epilogue: Shingo's Revenge!

Usagi looked up at Tuxedo Mask and spoke, "Oh Tuxedo Mask, can I at least peek behind your mask."

"I haven't shown anyone, but perhaps…" Tuxedo Mask paused as he looked into Usagi's eyes, the moonlight that flooded the veranda complementing the light that had formed in his eyes. The two leaned towards each other as their lips met hotly and Usagi fell into her lover's warm embrace. She felt a great peace come over her, until a loud noise broke the calm.

Usagi slammed the alarm off with a forceful smack, enraged after she had been torn away from such a perfect dream. She buried her face in her pillow when she felt a set of paws land on her back.

"Usagi, you really should get up. You really wouldn't want to stand in the hall again, would you?" Luna said with her usual nagging tone. Usagi moaned and slowly got up. Luna was right, as usual. Unfortunately, she had to abandon her dream for a dull reality. As she rubbed her eyes, she suddenly paused as a strange thought entered her mind. Had that really been a dream? It felt so real, it felt like a memory. She then remembered what Luna had said the previously said, and paused. Was that truly a memory?

She was torn away from her thoughts by the shrieking cry of her brother from the other side of the door, mocking her for her frequent tardiness. She got to her feet and set off. Someday, that dream would become a reality, it was only matter of time.


End file.
